Strawberry my love
by Ryoufan5
Summary: Ryou is in love with Ichigo but he is to scared to tell her,but will a push from Berry change things only I know Berry Ryou friendship
1. epiloge

Me ( Ryoufan5 ): YAY,YAY,YAY I DID IT

MINT: DID WHAT EXACTLY SCARE THE WHOLE AUDIENCE AWAY?

ME: ( TURNS AND GLARES ) NO MINTO AND IF YOU MUST KNOW I JUST CREATED MY VERY FIRST EVER FANFIC AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE ONE FOR TOKYO MEW-MEW

ME: ( JUMPING HAPPLY ALL OVER THE PLACE )

MINT: ( SMIRKING )

ME: ( STOPS SUDDEMLY ) WHAT?

MINT: THE DISCALAIMER

ME: ( STOPS SMILING AND LOOK REAPLCED BY SADNESS ) DO I HAVE TO?

MINT: UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET SUED YOU DO

ME: FINE I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN TOKYO MEW-MEW BUT THIS IS THE SAME PLOT LINE BUT WITH MY OWN LITLE TWIST SO BACK OFF!!!

IT HAS BEEN FOUR MOTHS SINCE THE DEFEATING OF THE SAINT- ROSE-CRUSADERS AND TWO SINCE ICHIGO FOUND HER TWIN NAOMI ( SHE AND ICHIGO ARE FRIENDS NOT SISTERS FREAKY RIGHT ) SHE AND (GAG) MASAYA BROKE UP BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT IT WAS IN HER BEST INTREST TO STAY AS FRIENDS WICH HE AGREED TO BECAUSE HE IS IN LOVE WITH HER FRIEND RINGO ( YES SHE IS IN THIS TO PEOPLE LIKE I SAID MY OWN LITTLE TWIS TO THE STORY ) AND NOW THEY BOTH DECIDED TO STAY AND WORK AT CAFÉ MEW-MEW WITH ALL THEIR FRIENDS AND LIVE A NORMAL LIFE OR SO THEY THOUGHT)

ME: PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE AND THANKS TO SAR-T


	2. Keiichiro's Dream

ME: YAY I BACK AND WITH MY SECOND CHAPTER

RINGO: YAY!

ME: WHAT ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT

RINGO: THAT YOU DECIED TO PUT ME IN THE STORY AND HAVE MASAYA AS MY BOYFRIEND YOU'RE THE BEST SHAUN

ME: TANKS NOW THE DISCALAIMER RINGO

RINGO: RYOUFAN5 DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN TOKYO MEW-MEW FOR IF HE DID ME AND BERRY WOULD BE IN THE FIRT ONE INSTEAD OF THE GAME AND THE A LA MODE NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

( Keiichiro's P.O.V )

Dream

I was sitting within a huge field filled with beautiful blue roses and then I noticed that I was holding hands with someone I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl with short sapphire colored hair and eyes the colors of the most sparkling oceans and then she whispered my name "Keiichiro" and then I snapped my head to her "yes" I said then she turned to me and I realized that it was Mint, smiled at me and I blushed a deep red then she kissed me my eyes widened and I kissed her back she broke apart and said that she loved me then she laced her arms around my neck pulling me to her I said I love you to mint and I bent down to kiss her but just as I was about to I heard something someone yell and I woke up

( Keiichiro's P.O.V Reality )

I bolt right up after hear someone yelling so I got on my clothing ran out of the guest room and into Ryou's room to see what happened but just before I got in there though I peeked through the door to see both Ichigo and Ryou on the floor with Ichigo on his lap both blushing a deep red and then unable to contain myself I laughed and as soon as I did they both looked at me and bolt right up and then just before she left I heard her whisper to him Pervert and for school leaving Ryou there looking speechless and blushing then finally said ( more like stuttering XD ) "I-I……. I'm going to take a shower before rushing and to the shower" and at that he ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him and I went out the room but not before hearing a slip a loud thud and a angry Ryou yell " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and I quickly left the room to take a shower of my own and start the day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: well what did you think please review and tell me if you think that the chapter was to short and think that I should make it longer or something else anyway by


	3. The new student

Me: ( Jumps around happily )

Berry: Why are you so happy

Me: I got my first review and they liked it to 

Berry: OOOK any way Shaun does not own any of the characters in Tokyo Mew-Mew now on to the story

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(( Ichigo's P.O.V ))

I was walking on the trail to school, trying to find my friends when suddenly I felt two hands grab my shoulders. So I turned around and saw my friends Ringo, Berry, Miwa, Moe, and Masaya all of them looking pretty mad. Then that's when Berry decided to speak up " ICHIGO WHAT THE HELL, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO WALK TO SCHOOL WITH RINGO AND I, TO CELEBRATE US TRANSPHERING TO YOUR SCHOOL? She yelled. Then Masaya came and said " What Berry is trying to say is that you were supposed to walk with her and Ringo today Ichigo" , so I replied by saying " Sorry guys I just had to talk with Ryou before I left so again sorry guys " after that I saw Berry look at me with a questioning look on her face but I mouthed to her that I would tell her after school so she dropped it and walked silently the rest of the way to school.

It was 9:00 when we came and class and our teacher began the lesson but first she made an announcement and what she said surprised me a lot " Class we will be having two new students in the room today and I would like you treat them as you would treat each other, now without any further ado I would like you meet Naomi Avalon and Ryou Shirogane. " WHAT?" I yelled the whole class turned to stare at me, but I was paying no attention to them right now I was staring at my teacher wide-eyed with shock all over my face ( yes people its Ryou ) then at that moment Ryou decided to come in. Ah mister Shirogane welcome to the class, why don't you tell the class about your self, then you can take a seat next to Ichigo back there. When the teacher got done talking Ryou just stared at me, smirked and started talking " Um hello my name is Ryou Shirogane, im originally from America but moved here to Tokyo after my parents death, I don't know many people in hear but 5 people and they are: Berry, Ringo, Masaya, Ichigo, and Tasakue, ( A/N is that the way his name is spelled because if not then pm me and tell me or something ) also my favorite animal is the Iromite Wild Cat my favorite color is green and gray what I want to be is a scientist, also I hope that I can get to now all of you better especially you Ichigo".

When he got done talking he went and sat done nice to me, smiled at me and I blushed a deep red, witch just caused him to look at me all weird and turned to face the teacher and after s few minutes I did as well and she started the lesson, but I wasn't paying attention for I was thinking about what happened at the café before I went to school I as thinking about what he had said a week back.

------------- Flash Back --------------

I was walking to the café where I would meet my friends before the first day of school as I walked to the café I thought about Ryou I hope that he is ok he is usually really depressed this time of year I thought but my feet stopped as I bumped in to someone and I fell down and on the sidewalk when I looked up I saw that it was Ryou and my heart skipped a beat as I realized that our faces were only inches apart then, he kissed me and I kissed him back, when we broke apart he said he was headed to the café and asked if I needed a ride, I said no but asked if I could come with him to the café he just said sure. When we got there he said he was going up stairs and that he would be right back, I waited and then I remembered the kiss and went up there to him when I got to his room he was sitting on his bed wearing nothing but some pants when he saw me he asked what it was that I wanted I sat next to him and asked him why he kissed me and he simply replied by saying that it was because something just made him do it. There was a long silence then suddenly my friend moe came in and got me telling me to come on I glared at her and made my way out his room.

----------------End Flash Back -----------------

I could not believe it. I thought. He really just kissed me because something came over him what a jerk, but still I liked it though. But just then I felt someone shaking me looking up I saw Ryou looking at me like I was some brilliant light that only he could see, then realizing what I was thinking I turned around my face getting very red. Just then the bell rung and as I walking out of the room I heard Ryou calling me so I turned around and asked him what is was that he wanted, he looked at me for a while before he finally spoke up blushing " I was wandering if you would to go to our class for the rest of the day, but I understand if you don't wont to", I was a little speechless at first but then I blushed a little before I replied " Sure Ryou I would love to". At first he just stared at me because of what I said, but then he, walked up and kissed me, after 5 minutes he broke apart smiled warmly at me and said " as would I" and then we left the class to meet up with Berry and Tasaku.


End file.
